The current practice of updating labels in retail stores involves receiving labels in preprinted sheet format (typically 11-inch by 14-inch sheets) having label-removal perforations. The sheets are typically printed on a paper or vinyl substrate. Each sheet includes approximately 8 to 44 preprinted labels, with label-removal perforations die cut into the sheet, and each label having adhesive on the back covered by a release liner to be removed prior to installing the label on a store shelf. Store personnel must break down the sheets by tearing the sheet along the label-removal perforations to obtain individual labels. Store personnel then sort the individual labels and containerize or bundle them, before distributing and installing the labels on the shelves throughout the store. A person of ordinary skill in the art will readily appreciate that it takes a significant amount of time to break down the sheets into individual labels, to sort them, and to install them on the store's shelves. The store personnel do not take the sheets out to the shelf, i.e., the store personnel typically work in a back office room, break down the sheets, sort them, bring them out to the shelf, verify location and placement of each label, remove the release liner on the back of each label, and apply the label to the shelf.
A single store can average 3,000 to 10,000 price changes per week and receive approximately 300 to 400 sheets at a time. In a recent example, a number of assignee's employees watched store personnel receive, break down, sort, and install its labels based on the approach described above. The store received 10,000 label changes and used two to three employees to receive, break down, sort, and install the labels. The store personnel devoted approximately 86 hours per week to this work; approximately 27 of those hours—roughly 30% of the total time involved—was devoted to breaking down the sheets. Based on a $15 hourly rate, and using 86 total hours for exemplary purposes, the relabeling process cost the store about $1,300 for the week. This store is one of 800 stores in a chain of stores. Thus, if each of the stores in the chain had an average of 10,000 price changes per week, the estimated total cost of label changes is around $1 million per week or $52 million per year. If the store chain can eliminate the approximate 27 hours per week devoted to breaking down sheets of labels, the store chain could save approximately $300,000 per week or $15-16 million per year. That is a significant amount of money. Additionally, the store chain in the example above includes 800 stores throughout the United States. There are approximately 30,000 stores around the country, and even more stores globally, that can benefit from using the embodiments of the present invention, as described in more detail below.
Consequently, a need exists for a labeling system that does not require breaking down, sorting, and containerizing or bundling before the labels can be installed on store shelves. The embodiments of the present invention solve this problem by providing a pad of labels that do not require: (1) breaking down sheets of labels; (2) sorting individual labels; and (3) containerizing or bundling the individual labels.
Furthermore, installation of traditional labels requires that a release liner be peeled from the bottom surface of each label, in order to expose an adhesive strip, before affixing the label to a shelf. The release liner must then be discarded. Thus, a further need exists for a labeling system which does not require store personnel to remove and discard a release liner for each individual label. The embodiments of the present invention solve this further problem by providing a pad of labels without release liners.